


When two become one

by angeleyes1980



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeleyes1980/pseuds/angeleyes1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah comes back to finish his senior year, Blaine is left by Kurt who thinks he is weak, as does his abusive father. Puck also want's his man, will he get Blaine, will he save Blaine, or will Blaine be lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note. I own nothing of Glee, wish I did but they are not mine. This is a puck/Blaine slash with some Kurt bashing in there as well. Don't like it you don't have to read it.

It's the first day back at McKinley and Blaine Anderson has no idea what to expect. Kurt had broken up with him over the summer saying that he needed a real man, a man who wasn't weak. Blaine did feel weak, he felt alone and ashamed and he just wanted to find a man who could look past all that. Over the summer he did get really close with Sam Evans, Sam made him feel less weak and more alive than ever before. He thought maybe he had a crush on the big lipped God, but turns out it was more of a brotherly love.

So Blaine walks into the Choir room and speak of the devil, Sam is sitting there so he sits next down to him. "Have any idea why Mr. Shue would want us here first thing on the first day?" Blaine asks.

"Thinking it's about getting new member's for Glee club, and captains, but you never know." Sam laughs out.

The two have worked at breadstix together all summer trying to save up to get an apartment. Blaine needed out of his house and fast, his dad never did take the news of his homosexuality very well. He hid the bruises and much as he could and he lied about the rest. Kurt found out one day, that's when he started calling Blaine weak. He was weak because he let it happen, he never stopped it and he stayed. Tina, Sugar, Rory, and Santana and Britt also hung out with the boys as often as the could, that was till Santana left for New York last week. They still stay in touch but he misses her. Puck had left right after school was over, he missed looking at Puck he had played some key moments in some of his jack off sessions lately. His thought's are interrupted when Mr. Shue walks in and starts talking.

"Well as you all know, we are in need of some Captains this year so we are going to vote on that this week. I want you all to think long and hard about who you think will do a great job for us. Also we have a few new members and a surprise one as well." In walks Unique , some guy with blonde hair and Puck."Welcome back Puck, and we all remember Unique from vocal adrenaline, and we have Blake. Blake here is my nephew and will staying with me this year and he has an awesome voice. Let's' give them all a welcome" Mr shue finishes and of course everyone want's to know. "Why is Puck here?" Tina asks.

"Even with all the extra work we did and the help we gave Puck it still wasn't enough for him to graduate. So I talked him into coming back to re due his senior year with us."

"Yes! I am not the only one back again this year!" Brittney screams out.

Puck sit's down next to Sam and Blaine, thinking at how hot Blaine was looking today. Last year Blaine had helped him the most with all the studying and shit, he kinda felt bad that he had some how failed the young man some how. Over the summer Puck had come to terms with his bi-sexuality, or Blaine-sexuality. Cause Blaine was the only man who got him so hard all the damn time. That was why he left, more importantly that is why he came back. He wanted to get to know the young man better, he wanted to get Kurt out of the picture.

"Hey there Anderson, didn't recognize you without Hummel hanging off you."Puck blurts out and as soon as he see's Blaine's face he knows he said something stupid. Just great Puck, not even five minutes in and you already fucked up."Fuck you Puckerman!" Blaine screams out and runs from the room.

Sam went to get up to follow him giving Puck this evil look, but Puck stopped him. "I got it, I made him upset let me handle it. Please."

"I swear to God Puck, if you hurt him anymore then he is I will kick your ass, and by the way Kurt dumped him. It's was a really nasty break up and he did so over the phone and it's taken a lot to bring that boy back." Sam started

"I didn't know, I'm sorry, I will fix it." Puck says as he leaves the room.

Pucks walking down the hall and all he hears is shooting and screaming followed by a loud thump. He knows that noise, that's the noise of a body hitting a locker. He walks around the corner just in time to see three football players standing around Blaine's body on the floor. instantly his heart races, what the fuck did they do to his boy. Someone was about to get fucked up, but he needed to make sure Blaine was alright first. So he rushes to him screaming "Get the fuck away from him!" and the jocks all take off.

Blaines POV

I can't believe Puck would even say that stupid shit, the one guy I would like to get to know and I was so excited he was back. Now i went and showed how weak I was to him, he probably won't even talk to me anymore. "There's the Faggot is, let's get him!" someone yelled. Before Blaine could blink his head bounced off the locker behind him and he hit the ground. He could feel someone's arms surround him telling him everything was going to be okay. Was that Puck's voice, he wondered. No it couldn't be why would Puck be holding me, he doesn't even like me. I thought he would at least like me after all the work last year. Maybe He saw how weak I was even back then.

Pucks POV

I can't believe anyone would hurt him, what kind of monster would hurt someone like Blaine. He is one of most sweetest men of the planet. He's caring and he has a killer voice, and one hot body. Those fuckers would pay as soon as he got his boy to the nurse and made sure he was okay. He was holding Blaine in his arms when he walked into the nurses station, tears rolling down his face. "Someone help him please, couple jocks knocked him into a locker, he won't wake up.!" he cried out. The nurse ran over and instructed Puck to lay him down on the cot. She began her examination and Puck just kept talking to him, "Please wake up Blaine, I am so sorry i was such a dick to you already, i didn't know about Kurt, you need to wake up for me. I need you to be okay." The nurse smiles down at Puck. "Your boyfriend will be fine Mr. Puckerman, all his vitals are good he should be waking up soon. "He's not my boyfriend...yet." He says with a smile, just then Blaine moans, and his eyes slowly open. "Puck, what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I don't own Glee, if i did i wouldn't be here now. That said REVIEWS are love... hint hint.

"Why are you here Puck"?

"Why wouldn't I be."Puck answers.

"Maybe because you don't even like me."Blaine says as he hangs his head.

"I am an asshole Blaine, I know that. I didn't know about you and Kurt and I didn't mean anything by it I swear. Look I don't expect you to trust me, but I do like you Blaine, I like you a lot actually. I swear to you those people that have hurt you will pay for it, I just want you to know I will be here for you for whatever you need. I guess what I am trying to say is, Blaine Anderson will you go to breadstix with me on Friday night?"

The whole time Puck is talking Blaine is listening closely, no one has ever talked to him like this, like he matters. Then he thinks what the hell is he rambling about, wait did he just ask me out. I should probably answer him, shit he think's I hate him. "Mmm, yes. Yes I will go out with you Puck." he smiles out. Just as Puck was going to say something the nurse walks in and checks him over. "I will have to call and let your parents know what happen here." she say and Blaine's face falls, and he feel scared to death. "NO! Please don't call them, at least not my father. Just call my mom please.!" He cries out.

"I will do my best to only get your mom, but i have no choice but to call them Mr. Anderson." She says and walks away.

"Why don't you lay down and rest B. I will go let the other's no you are okay. When you get home text me, if you need me text me, if you just wanna talk text me. You see where I am going with this." Puck smiles at him

"Ya you want me to text you, now go away I wanna rest." Blaine smiles at the nickname and hopefully his new boyfriend.

Puck smiles down at his boy, and then walks away. He had a feeling that Blaine's dad was part of the reason his boy was so sad. He made it his job to get to the bottom of it and fast. He went and let the others no that he found Blaine and what happen after. Sam gave him a knowing smile, Blaine had confessed his crush over the summer and he already knew that Puck had one on Blaine as well. He thought they would be good together but at the same time if Puck fucked this up he would fuck up Puck.

Once Blaine got home his mother told him to go to his room and rest and try to hide from his father, she always tried to hide him when his father was pissed off.' I guess that mean he knows about what happen today at school?" Blaine asks.

"Yes he is the one that answered the phone." She says with a frown. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I'm going to go lie down mom."

He walks up and drops down onto his bed, he must of fallen asleep because the next thing he remembers is his fathers fist hitting his face, and once he hit the ground his kicks to his ribs and then his mother running in and yelling at him to stop. "STOP your gonna kill my baby.!"

"If those idiots at that school would of done the job I paid them for, we would have one less faggot to worry about anyway." He screamed with a final kick .

She cleaned Blaine up and got him into bed like she always did after the beatings, little did she know that things would be a little different this time. He wouldn't be here in the morning when she woke up. He wouldn't be back at all.

Hey are you okay-P

B, answer me now damn it-P

I am freaking out babe, please call me!-P

Anderson, puck is freaking the fuck out, and so am I RUOK-Sam

Unicorn please call me-Britt

Hobbit if you don't answer me I swear to GOD!_Santana

Blaine everyone is worried, specially Puck, please call- Tina

Blaine looks at his phone and smile while the tears start to fall. These people are his family. They care about him, he needed to get the hell out of here and now. So he tested Puck first.

Noah, I need you -B

OM OK what's wrong- Puck

Please, can you come get me- B

OMW BABE ten minutes- Puck

Sammy can you grab the girls and meet me at Pucks explain there- B

We will be there soon B, I swear to God if your dad hit you again he's dead.-Sam

Blaine new that Sam meant it and mostly he really didn't care if he did. He tossed as many clothes and underwear and what not in some over night bags and tossed them out the window. He then limped all the way out the door just in time for Puck to drive up and see him. Puck jumps out of the car and rushes over to him. Seeing the black and blue marks all over him, his bloody lip and black eye. "What the fuck, did those guys get you again!" Puck is frantic. "No, it wasn't them, it was him. Can we just go Puck please."

Without another word Puck picks Blaine up and puts him in the truck. After gathering Blaines things they drive away. ...


	3. Chapter 3

uthor's note:Not mine, all Ryan's I am just playing around with them for a while. lol

They pull up into Puck's drive way, Puck had got his own apartment when he came back. He had made some pretty decent money while he was in California, so he thought why not. He really didn't want to live with his mom again, not now that he had a chance at freedom. He had invited Sam over when he first got back, and they drank a few and played some call of duty. Now Sam is here and it's because his boy was hurting, and he had a feeling it had to do with Blaine's father. Blaine kept whispering to himself that he was weak, and Puck finally caught on to what he was saying. "Babe, you are not weak. Why would you think you are weak?"

"Because I let this happen, Kurt left me because I was weak, my father ... " Blaine starts crying.

"Your father did this to you, didn't he?" Puck asked, and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes, but can we please go inside, I want to tell everyone at the same time." Blaine says and Puck agrees. He walks around to the passenger side to grab Blaine to carry him inside. Sam and the girls get out of the car and Sam notices the black eye and busted lip on his best friend and he knows, he knows his dad did it again. He felt so stupid, he felt like he failed him somehow, He should of told someone. Sam run's to get the door and Puck takes his boy inside, they sit on the sofa and Blaine makes sure he is sitting on top of Puck so that he felt safe. Puck wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him closer. This make's everyone realize that Blaine would be taken care of and who ever hurt him, well good luck to them. Blaine let's out a small whimper of pain and Sam jumps up. "Are your pills in your bag B?"

"Yes Sammy thank you, can you get me a glass of water too?" He asks, struggling a little bit.

"I got it!" Tina say's and jumps up.

Everyone is just sitting there looking at him, no one sure what to say. Blaine knows this is awkward, but he was in so much pain. Tina hands him the glass of water and Sam handed him his pain pill, as soon as he swallowed Tina took the glass back and they all sat back down. Blaine smiles at everyone around the room before he starts, and then begins.

"I am so happy you all came, I really didn't want to tell this story ever let alone more then once. After I got home, My father came into my room and confessed that he paid the guys as school to beat me to death. His exact words were If those kids at school would of done the job they were paid for we would have on less faggot." Puck tensed around him, and tears began to fall. Sam and the girls were also all crying, Sam though his tears were for guilt and Blaine new this. "Sammy, don't. I made you promise not to tell. It's not your fault, you know how much I love you, so please just don't." Puck looks at Sam, they were going to have a talk later. "Anyway, he began to punch me and kick me till my mother stopped him, she fixed me up as good as she can. Once they were a sleep is when i texted Noah to come get me. I just can't go back there again, I am going to ask Santana's mom if I can stay with her tomorrow till I can get my own place. All that said, I love you all, You all mean so much to me and Noah, I want to say thank you for making me feel safe for the first time ever. You have no idea what that means to me."

"So you and Noah are?" Britt asks.

"I am not sure, we haven't really discussed it yet."

"You are mine! That is all they need to know right now." Puck answers.

They all smile, they have never seen Puck so possessive before. Maybe this will be good for both the boys. Sam had felt Puck's eyes on him for a while now and he had a feeling it had something to do with him knowing about the beatings, and that I love you didn't help much either. Blaine noticed the exchange between the two and decided to nip that right in the ass."Noah, jealous much. Sam is like my brother and you need to realize that, I needed someone to talk to, and I needed him to not tell anyone till I was ready."

Everyone starts laughing, even Puck laughed, he has never felt this strongly for anyone ever. He knows that this boy was going to be the love of his life, hell he may as well already be. If anything happen to Blaine his heart would be shattered, his life would be empty and his world would end. Then Blaine let's out that he is sorry for being weak again, this time to his friends.

"You are not weak B, you left, and you are not going back. Why would you ever think you were weak."Sam asks

Before Blaine could answer, Puck answered for him."That fucking hummel told him he was weak, that he had to find a real man.!" That is all it took everyone in the room was furious, they new about the break up but even Sam didn't know that is what was said. Sugar had been quiet the whole time, just sitting there taking it all in, she had been there. Her mother used to beat her when she was younger. She knew what Blaine had to do, but would he do it.

"You need to go to the hospital Blaine, You need to get looked over and let them file a official abuse complaint. If not they can make you return." Sugar let's out. "I know, I had to have my mom arrested for it three years ago."

"Sugar, I am so sorry. I didn't know, I wouldn't have made you live threw that again it I had known." Blaine crys.

"No honey, it's okay. I just want you to be okay. We all do."

"Please baby, let me take you. You can stay here as long as you like, just let me take you and make sure you are okay. "Puck ask's hopeful.

"If it will get you all off my back, we can go."

"I think that would be a good idea, and Puck you will let us know what happens right.?"Sam asks of him.

"I will text you all as soon as we know something I promise."

Once they get to the hospital and the exams are over, they had to set his ribs, which apparently have been broken a few times. This angered Puck even more, he can't believe his father would do something like this to his son, to someone who was so perfect. The cops had showed up a hour ago and took both there statements, they promised that his father and those boys at school would pay for this. Puck was happy and pissed at the same time. He was glad they were getting what they deserved, but wished he could of punched them all at least once before they got them. They both knew this news would travel fast threw the school, and Blaine was dismissed from school for a week and a half. It was decided that he would move in with Puck, so what they were doing this relationship all backwards, but at least this way he knew that Blaine wold be safe. Even if he had to sleep of his couch for a while, it would be worth it.

They get back to the apartment, and he takes Blaine into the bedroom and get's him into the bed. He take his shoes off, and pulls off his jeans. He decided to leave his boys shirt on, he didn't want to hurt him by pulling it off, besides looking at Blaine like this was turning him on, and he felt bad about it. How the hell can I be getting a hard on now, bad Puck bad. He pulls the covers up over his body and turns to leave.

"Stay"

Disclaimer in the first two chapters. . . REViews are love people reviews are love


	4. chapter 4

Author's note: I own nothing of glee although I wish I did. Reviews are love... I am not feeling love... btw a tad bit of a small lemon... just a taste...

"Stay"

That is all Puck needed to hear, he pulls his pants off so that he is down to his boxers and sneaks in behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him. It's been a long day and all they want to do is sleep, and this is exactly what they do. Blaine's breathing evens out and this gives Puck the insurance that he needs to fall to sleep as well.

The next morning Blaine finds out that his mom had filed for divorce, yes he was happy with this news but to him it was a little to late, but he promised to keep an open mind. She did give him her full support to stay with Puck so that he was safe. She brought him his things so that he would have his bank card and some more clothes and what not. Puck told him he could stay with him for as long as he wanted to and he was happy to say yes.

Puck was already at school, so he decided to unpack some of his things. He wasn't sure what was going on between Puck and himself but he was sure it was something great. He had learned that Puck had pawned his guitar over the summer for some extra cash so he did have his mom drive him to the mall so that he could by him a new one. He just wanted to repay the young man for everything that he has done for him and he knew he had the money for a great one. He missed hearing the Mohawk god play, and he wanted to hear it more than anything right not.

Hey babe, how r u feeling-Noah

Good now, I have a ?-B

Aww Babe, :) An what's your ?-N

Are we still going to go on a date this weekend?-B

I was hoping we would, but I understand if u don't want 2-N

No! I want 2-B

Thank God I can't wait to show you off, let the world know that u r mine-N

I am not all that Noah-B

You have no idea how special you r do u, u my dear B are everything to me, u are hot as hell, you are sweet and smart and damn can you sing.-N

Your making me blush Noah-B

Good, that was the plan, now I am off to Glee they all miss you and I will see you in a hour and a half-P

Hurry home I miss u:(-B

Noah instantly says to hell with glee and rushes home to Blaine, no one has ever missed him before and if his boy misses him then it's time he see him. Blaine places the wrapped guitar on the bed, and hops into the shower, his cock get's instantly hard thinking about Puck's smile, his arms surrounding him keeping him safe. He wants nothing more then to take care of it, so he start imaging Puck on his knees sucking his cock into his mouth, his fingers working him open, pushing him to the edge, then all of the sudden he shoots down Pucks throat. "NOAH!" He screams out. He washes off the rest of the way making sure all evidence was washed down the drain, he opens the shower curtain to find a very turned on Noah and he puts his head down and instantly cover's his penis and balls with his hands. "I'm so sorry Noah, I didn't mean..." he is interrupter by Puck walking over to him and kissing him passionately, there tongues fighting to gain entrance to each other's mouth. Then Blaine remembers he was naked and starts to freak out.

Puck leaves the room and sits on the bed next to the wrapped box, wondering what it was. Once Blaine walks out of the bathroom and over to him he leans down and places a soft kiss on his lips. "I am sorry Noah."

"That was fucking hot as hell babe, I can't wait till we can have that moment together. Do you know how often i have jacked off to you in the shower, it's nothing to be sorry about."

"Why don't you open your gift , I know you want to know what it is.?"

"You didn't need to get me anything B, but thank you." he says as he tears the paper off. Puck's face instantly falls when he realizes that Blaine bought him a new guitar."Babe this is to much"

"It's not enough, you have done so much for me Noah, and this is just a small thank you. Although after seeing me naked this may come in a close second." Blaine laughs out.

"I think I am rubbing off on you."

They both laugh for a little while, then Blaine's phone goes off. A text from Kurt, Puck see's the name come across the screen and his smile leaves his face. They both knew that Kurt would eventually try to call him but not now, not when they were having a great moment.

WTF Blaine, what are you telling people! Everyone hates me, they are all cussing me out even Rachael and FINN said I was an asshole-Kurt

I only told them the truth-B

Fuck you Anderson! Never talk to me again, I swear to God your pathetic, you weak stupid peace of shit I hope your dad beats the fuck out of you again.-K

Puck see's the tears and then looks down at the phone, that's it Kurt is a dead man. "Fuck him B, You are not any of those things, and we both know your father can't touch you anymore." Puck wraps his arms around his boy and just let's him cry. He can't wait till Friday so that they can finally have that date, and maybe it will start the healing get Blaine to be Blaine again. On the other side of things Blaine is thinking about how safe he feels right now and how much he is falling for this man, I think i may be in love with Noah...


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: The songs in this one is Amazed by lonestar and do i own glee, no I don't do I wish I did, hell yes. That said Reviews are love and thanks to those who have followed and faved this story I thank you so much!

Blaine:  
Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Puck:  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

Blaine:  
I've never been this close to anyone,  
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

Both:  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

Blaine:  
The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.

Puck:  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart

Blaine:  
And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes

Both: I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

When the song ends Puck leans over and kisses Blaine, they wanted to show everyone that what they had was real, what they had was going to last, and that no matter what anyone says or try's they were never going to break this pair up. The whole time though Blaine wondered if Puck really did feel like that, did he love him was he even close to feeling the same way as he was. They were going out tonight for their first date, and he wanted to tell Puck so bad that he loved him, but at the same time he was scared to death to open his mouth. He didn't want Puck running for the hills so it was time to get some advice.

Hey San? Can we talk?-B

Hey Hobbit, what's up? Figured you and Puck would be bumping ugly's to often for you to talk to me anymore-S

You know you are always my Bitch San, and Puck is what I need to talk about-B

What the fuck did he do B, I will come home and go all Lima Heights on his ass!-S

No no no, He didn't do anything wrong, I think I am in love with him-B

There was no response, so he texted her again. "San, you are freaking me out, is that bad-B

Still no response, so he just sat there wondering what the fuck was going on, he didn't want to scare Puck away and now he wasn't sure if that is why Santana was being quiet, maybe Puck didn't love him, maybe he was to weak, maybe this was some stupid game to them all, maybe... His phone starts ringing. "B I will be there in the morning do not say anything to him till I get there, I wanna be there for this, and no it's not a bad thing so stop thinking that, and don't say you're not B cause i know you and you totally are." Santana said from the other end of the phone.

After he hangs up the phone, he meets Puck at the entrance of the school. Puck had football practice and he had swim practice and now they were going to go home and get ready for their date. He really wanted to tell Puck tonight but he guessed he would wait till he talked to Santana in person tomorrow. Why she was flying all the way back for this was beyond him but hell when did anything Santana do make sense to him.

"How was your day baby?"

"It wasn't bad, I still couldn't swim much, the pain still get's to me a little bit." Blaine says with a frown.

"Baby, it's okay. Hell I am so proud of you. You are so strong, so unbelievably strong you have no idea." Puck tells his boyfriend then gives him a chaste kiss before they head to Pucks truck.

"Santana is coming in tomorrow for a visit."Blaine says out of nowhere.

"What, when did you talk to her."Puck asks nervously.

"While i was waiting on you, why what's wrong Noah?"

"Nothing, just was hoping we would have the day together is all."Puck answers quickly.

They drive all the way home, Blaine wondering what the fuck that was all about and Puck wondering what Santana told Blaine. Earlier that day Puck had his own conversation with the Latino.

Hey Satan?"-P

What bitch-S

I am in love with Blaine-P

It's about time you admitted it, don't fuck it up!-S

That is why I need to know how to show him, I don't want to fuck this up San-P

Wow you didn't call me Satan, okay Puck, take him out, Blaine likes Coffee from the Lima bean so maybe hit that after dinner, yellow roses will go far for you and at the end of the date make sure you sit him down and you look into his eyes, and damn it Puck you tell him, you tell him everything. -S

Everything?-P

Everything Puck, he deserves to know how long you have been in love with him, he deserves to know that you moved away from him and not your family and he deserves to know that you may be getting Beth back too.-S

I hope he doesn't leave me-P

(About ten minutes later...)

Sorry a friend of mine had some boy troubles, and I think he loves you too Puck You hurt him and I go all lima heights on your ass!-S

They pull into the drive way, and go inside the apartment, Puck and Blaine both walk into the bedroom and grab changes of clothes. They were starting to get used to seeing the other in there boxers although they still look at each other with lust in their eyes the entire time, but they don't act on it. Once they are dressed and ready to go, Blaine is waiting in the living room on the sofa when Puck comes out of the kitchen with his hands around his back. Blaine looks at him strangely like What the Fuck is he up to kind of look.

"I care about you so much B, I hope tonight shows you just how much." Puck tells his boyfriend as he pulls a dozen yellow roses from behind his back and hands them over.

"O my god Noah, there beautiful, just like you are handsome and i am sure tonight will be perfect, any night I spend with you is perfect."

They both had no idea just how special there night was going to be...

Cliffhanger hahaha, Next chapter will be the date... REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry for the delay but here we go with The Date, Not sure how the story is going here but i figured i would do another chapter not sure how long its gonna be. Thanks to those who are reading it. O ya and i don't own Glee blah blah blah. o and one more thing PURE SMUT in here...

So the boys arrive at Breadsticks and after the waitress shows the to there seat and practially undresses Blaine with her eyes and almost get's smacked by Puck for looking at his man, the Date begins. They have some small talk and order there food, followed by an exchange of some childhood story's. Blaine told Puck about his coming out and when he realized he was gay and Puck told Blaine about his dad leaving and when he realized he maybe bi.

"So you really had sex with your teacher?" Blaine asks in dis belief

"Who told you that?" Puck retorts quickly.

"A few people in Glee, but just to let you know before you get all whatever about it, I don't care it's kinda hot actually."

"In that case then yes I did." He laughs out. "You know this isn't all I have planned for us tonight, so we need to get out of here."

"Just what do you have up your sleeves Noah?"

"You my dear boyfriend will just have to be patient. You will find out soon enough." Puck smiles and pays the bill. They walk out to the car and drive away. Blaine is sitting there quietly wondering what the hell was going on but not wanting to ask. Puck is driving and thinking how cute Blaine looks over there wondering what the hell was going on. He was going to put him out of his misery in just a few minutes but first he need Blaine to close his eyes. "So I need you to close your eyes for me B?"

"Why is that, maybe I don't want to close my eyes." Blaine say's with a smile on his face trying to not laugh when he see's Puck's jaw drop.

"You are becoming a real fine smart ass there B. Now please for me." Puck had a little pout on his face that was so damn cute that Blaine caved in right away. Puck pulled off down a dirt road that looked like it went to no where, but where it went to was a field with a huge oak tree sitting in the middle of no where. There were lanterns hanging from branches shining a romantic light on the hill side. Puck had Brit and Tina help him out with this part of the date, they also left a small cooler with some refreshments and snacks in it. Puck really wanted this night to be so special for Blaine, after all the shit he has been through lately he deserved a great night. The car stops and Puck jumps out and runs around to open Blaine's door, Blaine still keeping his eye's closed squeezed his hands around Noah's neck when he picked him out of the truck cradled style. He walks him up to where the girls laid down the blanket under the tree and layed his boyfriend down.

"Go ahead and open them B"

Blaine opens his eye's and looks around, he had never seen anything to beautiful. It took him a few minutes to fight back the tears that were threating to fall, no one has ever done anything for him like this before, and he loved it. He loved this man, and he wanted to feel Puck inside of him, he wanted to be inside of Puck and he wanted to taste his skin, he just wanted Puck. "I love it Noah, this is perfect."

"I'm glad you love it B, I just wanted to show you how much I care for you, how much you mean to me. So much has gone on lately, just thought you needed a good night..." Blaine start's attacking Puck's lips with his own. His tounge pushing it's way into Puck's mouth, demanding entrance, his hands running down his body till they came to Pucks ass. Pucks hard cock pressing painfully against his leg, Blaine could feel the heat coming off him in waves. "No more talking" Is all Blaine says before his hand disappears into Pucks pants.

All Puck could think of was when the hell did Blaine unzip and unbutton my jeans, followed by wow his hand feels great on my cock. Blaine rolls on top of Puck and looks down at him with nothing but intense lust for the other man, he rips his own shirt off over his head and then he see's the lust in Pucks eyes, and all Puck could think of was damn this is so fucking hot, I can't believe how turned on I am right now, I have never felt this way before with anyone. Wow what is he doing? Puck thinks to himself as Blaine runs his tongue up the shaft of his hard cock, licking up the pre cum that was pumping out of him. Blaine begins to slowly take all of Puck into him, feeling the head of his cock touch the back of his throat and then he take's it even further into his throat till his nose is in Puck small batch of hair at the base of his cock. 'HOLLLLYYYYY SHIIIITTTTTTT BLAINNNEEEE!"

As he is deep throating his boyfriends cock he slides two of his finger into his mouth getting them as wet as he could, and as his head went down on Pucks cock again he pushed one of his finger deep inside Pucks tight ass. Pucks fucking himself back onto Blaine's finger, just as he pushes in a second one followed by a third. "Fuck Blaine! More, FUCK ME! PLEASE, BLAINE!

Blaine smiles a round his cock, he releases it with a loud pop and spits on his hand to lube up his own cock. Puck looks at it in aww, there in Blaine's hand was a monster of a beast and he wanted it all. Now Puck new he was big, Puck being 9 Inches and thick, but Blaine had to be at lease 10.5 and just as thick as the puckasuraus. He can feel the tip of Blaine's cock pushing against him, slowly pushing past the tight ring of muscle. A slight burn followed by some slight pain, which was followed by ..."WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! THAT FEELS AMAZING! KEEP DOING THAT BABY, FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME! "

That baby is your prostate, and i plan on Fucking you into the ground is all Blaine says before he starts thrusting his cock as deep as he can go into Puck, Puck is fucking his self back onto Blaine's huge cock faster and faster till he just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm GONNA BLOW B!" and that is all it took, Blaine picks Puck up while still thrusting into him, and pushes his tongue back into his hot mouth, "Then cum for me baby" Blaine says as he wraps his hand around Pucks cock, two strokes is all it took for puck to shot his hot cum all over the both of them, which set Blaine off as well. Puck ass squeezing around his cock milking him for all he was worth, Puck could feel the heat fill him up and by God he could get used to that feeling. That was amazing.

"Wow, I never knew sex could be that amazing. I mean I knew it would be amazing with you, but fuck Blaine if i wasn't in love with you before I sure as hell am now." Puck says before thinking.

Blaine's eyes got huge, did he just say what I think he said. Did he just say he was in love with me? Does he mean it? Was it just because of the sex? Should I say something? He is scared, look at his face? Puck is talking to himself as well, Fuck what did I say? Well to late now, guess the cats out of the bag. I wonder if he is okay with it? I hope he doesn't hate me. Puck get's the answer he wanted, with a huge teary smile on Blaine's face, "I love you too Noah, I love too."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter. Don't own glee just playing around with them for a little while. Thanks for the review! And all the Fav's and Follows' I love you all !

Puck: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Blaine: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you

Puck: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me

Blaine: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Puck: just remember

Blaine: You're the one thing

Puck: I can't get enough of

Blaine: So I'll tell you something

Both:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
Both: I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Blaine: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know

Puck: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control

Blaine: Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."

Puck: Just remember  
You're the one thing

Blaine: I can't get enough of

Puck: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

(CHORUS Glee members)  
Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

*Instrumental*

Puck: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before

(Glee: Never Felt this way)

Puck: Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Everyone in Glee was standing up applauding the young couple on their performance, and Blaine and Puck walk over and sit down. It's been over a month since their first date and it's been great so far. Yeah they had their fights here and there but no biggie, They were just trying to figure out how to live with one another is all. Puck learned that Blaine was a complete dick head without his coffee in the morning and Blaine learned that Puck was a bigger bottom then he was.

After all that has happened during there first few weeks together they were so glad that nothing big or dramatic has happen around them, they just wanted the time to bask in each other for a while finally. They loved finding out all the little things that made the other one tick, not to mention all the hot spots on each other's body that made the other one putty in their hands. Blaine looks over to Puck as he think that last part and leans his head in to lick a strip up Puck's neck making the mow hawked boy purr. He fucking purred and Blaine heard him and so did everyone else.

"Blaine what are you doing?" Puck purrs out with a slight blush on his face.

"Tasting what's mine, problem with that?" Blaine smiles.

"Wait till we get home, you are not gonna walk right for a week!"

"O know baby, it's you that won't be walking for a week, cause I am going to fuck that tight ass of yours into the mattress" Blaine whispers to his lover.

Puck's face falls, and his pant's got really tight really fast as his prick was at full mast in seconds after that. He loved it when Blaine was the dominant one, not that he would ever admit that to anyone in a million years. He has been thinking about his future with the curly headed boy a lot lately, Ya he knows they haven't been together all that long, but he loved Blaine and he plans on spending the rest of his life proving that to the young man.

Blaine has been thinking about their future as well, and what the other one didn't know was that they were both thinking the same thing. They both wanted a family with the other one. The thing is the thing that the other one didn't know is that it was already happening. You see one of them had a secret to tell, one of them was a breeder, and they were already sure that a family was coming soon. The question is what would Blaine say when he found out that Puck, Bad ass Puck was Knocked up.

"Baby what's wrong? You have been out of it for like ten minutes" Blaine asks.

"I will tell you later babe, it's nothing." Puck says then kisses his man softly on his lips before walking away and off to his last class.

Mumbling to himself "I wish he would just tell me what it is I have done wrong this time" then Blaine walks off to his last class thinking that Puck is planning on finally getting rid of him when they got home. Maybe I shouldn't of been so sexual in Glee with him today, maybe it freaked him out or maybe, you know what Blaine stop thinking about it, you love Noah, and Noah loves you. At least you think he does. I am sure whatever it is it will be good, you will see when you get home Blaine thinks to himself.

Hey B, Is puck ok?-Rach

What do u mean?-Blaine

He has been puking all day-Rach

That asshole! He didn't tell me anything, i will let u know rach ttyl-Blaine


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Not mine! I wish they were but sadly only in my dream... so Pregnant Puck mmmmmmm this should be intresting! Thanks for reviews and follows I love you all! Now on with the show...

Satin! I have a problem-P

What did you do Puck!-Santana

Nothing I swear, I Think I am knocked up!-P

Not five seconds later the phone rings and Santana is playing 20 questions with he former ex. Joking about him getting Quinn knocked up in highschool and now he himself is in the same boat. "you better tell Blaine, he will want to know sooner then later Puck." Santana screams at Puck through the phone, "I plan on it San, I just don't want him to leave me. I mean come now we are two teenage guys in high school what is he gonna say when he finds out I am knocked up!"

Hey did you find out what was wrong with Noah-R

He said just the Flu, but I am starting to think it is something else-B

You think he is pregnant don't you-R

I am almost positive that is what it is Rach, I just don't know why he won't just tell me unless he doesn't want to keep it-B

I am sure that is not it B-R

I hope you are right Rach, Well its time for Glee I will call you tonight-B

Blaine was tired of Noah hiding the fact that he was pregnant, well if that is what was going on here which he was almost positive that it was. So he was just going to try something today in Glee he had a song ready and he hope Noah didn't flip out.

Blaine: Having my baby  
what a lovely way of saying  
How much you love me.  
Having my baby  
what a lovely way of saying  
What you're thinking of me.  
I can see it your face is glowing

I can see it in your eyes.  
I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby.  
You're the man I love and I love what it's doin' to you.  
Having my baby  
you're a man in love and I love  
What's goin' through you.  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Oh  
the seed inside you  
baby  
do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?

I'm a man in love and I love  
What it's doin' to me.  
Having my baby.  
I'm a man in love and I love  
What's goin' through me.

Didn't have to keep it  
wouldn't put you through it.  
You could have swept it from your life  
But you wouldn't do it  
no  
you wouldn't do it.  
And you're having my baby.

I'm a man in love and I love

Noah's eye's were not teary and he was not going to cry now, stupid fucking hormones, and how dare Blaine sing that song right now he had planned his own song to tell Blaine, and Damn it he was still going to sing it. Noah walked up to Blaine kissed his cheek and turned to the band and the music starts...

Noah:  
Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little man  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby

You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying

The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh  
I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...

Blaine stop's the young man there, Noah was crying and Blaine couldn't watch it any longer, so he jumped up and took the crying bad ass puckster into his arms and walked him out of class. Tina and Sugar and Sam all just smiled at each other, they had talked to Rachel and Santana earlier and already knew what the hell was going on. They were just excited that the boys didn't piss around waiting to tell the other one that they knew, it would have just lead to stupid drama shit that they didn't need right now. Mr. shuester just smiled at the young men as they walked out the door and went back to teaching his Glee kids. They had to get ready for their tour as the returning champions of national's and they didn't even have a set list yet.

They boys get home and are sitting on the bed, Blaine's hand on Noah's stomach and his lips on Noah's neck. "Baby, I love you so much. I know this is all happening so fast and Probably not in the order that we would have wanted it to, but I am happy about this so please don't think for a second that I don't want this." Blaine rambles.

"Would you go with me to the Doctor tomorrow to get the ultrasound done."Noah smiles at his lover.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Noah, and one more thing...You get to tell your mom" Blaine smiles and kisses Noah before walking to the bathroom.

"FUCK!" Noah mumbles and walks downstairs to face his mom.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: sorry everyone i broke my hand in 7 places but i do have a small chapter for u I swear I will make it up to you,! first we all know glee isn't mine!

Noah! Not again, who the hell is it this time and what about poor Blaine? How could you do this to him?

"Mom, you're not listening, it's me that is pregnant. I'm a breeder, I just found out and now it's to late." Noah told his mother.

"OMG poor baby, how are you, are you okay. Do you need anything? " She smacks Puck in the head as she rambles. "Noah! How is Blaine?"

Blaine walks in just as his lover gets smacked in the head and chuckles to himself. Noah's mom has been so kind to him since his father abused him and he got involved with her son. He was honored to be a part of her life and thanked God he was on her good side.

"I am right here Mrs. Puckerman." Blaine smiled.

"Call me mom sweetie, you are my second son and you always will be. Even if you come to your senses and kick Noah's ass." She joked.

"MOM! Don't give my man any ideas!" Noah laughed out and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I would never kick his ass, well not while he is carrying my baby anyway." Blaine joked out.

The boys and Noah's mom carry on there conversation talking about how cute Puck was going to be when he started to show, and how men only carry for 6 Months and not Nine. Then his mom told him about the canal growing in when he was almost due, and how labor was going to hurt like a mother fucker. Then they told Blaine's mom and she couldn't of been happier, she was excited at being a grandmother and skeptical about the boys being so young. Then she told Blaine his father was out on bail and that he wasn't happy in the least about her filing for divorce. they agreed to stop in more often and then left. Noah wasn't feeling all that well, Morning sickness his ass he thought. It lasted all damn day!

Back at Glee they were all talking and wanted to sing something for the boys...

Glee: Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um [x2]

Tina: Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Glee: Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Sam: Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

Artie: So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Glee:Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

Brit:(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

Glee: If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

The boys started to cry and that when all hell broke loose. The choir room door swings open and Blaine's dad rushes in with a gun in his hand. Noah's eyes go wide as the gun goes off, there world will never be the same again...

Author note: DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TBC...Hahahhahahah I know you all hate me right now...reviews are love...


	10. Chapter 10

t's been a month and Blaine is laying down in bed while Puck is running to the bathroom to puke yet again. He loves Puck, but lately he has been one moody bitch. Blaine knows that Puck's hormones are all out of whack and shit right now so he try's to be supportive and sensitive and what not but he is about to snap if Puck jumps down his throat again for the stupidest shit. He bought the wrong toothpaste and Puck cussed him out, he rented the wrong super hero movie and he was a dick, he called him a cry baby when he stubbed his toe and he slept on the couch for a week. Now here he is laying in bed wishing he knew what the hell to do for his lover to make this easier, so he get's up and walks into the bathroom, sits on the ground next to the love of his life and wraps his arms around him while he was sick.

"I love you Noah, I know I am not the greatest at this romance stuff and I know I don't always say or do the right things lately but I hope you know I can't wait to spend my life with you and raise or little Angel together." Blaine says.

"I don't help much either babe, These damn hormones suck. I know you love me and I am crazy in love with you as well. I swear I will try to not let everything get to me baby. Thank you so much for being here with me." Puck answers back.

"No where else I would rather be Noah."

"And you say you never say that right thing."

"I would totally kiss you babe, but ya..." Blaine laughs as Puck looks shocked.

"I will brush my teeth then cause I really want all up on them lips right now.: Puck jumps up and brushes his teeth, then he grabs his man and smashes there lips together. Blaine's hand rests on Puck's belly where it has been since he found out about the baby.

Every one at Glee has been so great and they were always taking care of the couple but they wanted to do something nice for the them for a change so the dynamic duo decided on a song to sing at glee later that day, and they wanted to have everyone over for a small dinner. They knew after sectionals and then the baby coming they wouldn't have to many days where they could all get together again.

Um um um um  
um um um um  
um um um um um [x2]

Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!  
when you're not strong  
and I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
for it won't be long  
'till I'm gonna need  
somebody to lean on

Please! (please)  
swallow your pride (pride)  
if I have things  
you need to borrow  
(For) for no one can fill  
those of your needs  
that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (When you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on!  
(I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)  
when you're not strong (When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
for it wont be long (o it wont be long)  
'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)  
when you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)  
(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
we all need somebody to lean on!  
Lean on me

If (If)  
there is a load! (there is a load)  
you have to bare (you have to bare)  
that you can't carry  
I'm (I'm higher) right up the road  
I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (call me)  
Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me (if you need a friend)  
Call me (any time of day)  
Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on  
lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend  
lean on lean on lean on me lean on me  
lean on lean on lean on me  
I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on  
I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)  
Yeah

After they were done and everyone said there congrats and ushered Puck to sit down and get off his feet yet again. Blaine and Puck invited them all back to the apartment after classes to dinner around 8. They couldn't wait they had something they wanted to share with the group and they were hoping everyone would be supportive about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain, Blaine shot up and was at his side in moments. He wrapped his arms around his lover and tried to calm him down while he was trying to figure out what was happening . Puck grabbed his stomach and explained to Blaine that he needed to go to the hospital that there was something wrong, his stomach was killing him and there was blood. Blaine, not even sure where he got the strength from, picked up Puck and carried him to the car and drove him as fast as he could do the emergency department.

Once they were there they figure out that Puck's body was fighting the pregnancy and they were going to have to keep Puck for a while and try to get him to a safe point in his pregnancy. They didn't want him to lose the baby so there was just no other choice.

"Baby I am so scared, what if I can't do this?" Puck told his lover.

"Everything is going to be just fine baby, I know it is! We will get through this, and our little Angel will be here shortly and then we can get married and our family will be on it's way."

"I am so glad that you are here Blaine, you are the best thing that has ever happend to me. I still can't believe that you fell in love with my dumb ass, but I am glad you did."

"Firstly shut up, your not a dumb ass. Second you have a hot ass, even 5 months pregnant. and lastly it is I that is the lucky one Mr. Puckerman.!"

"Mr Anderson in 3 months!"

Blaine wraps his arms around his Fiancee' a little tighter and thinks back to a few months ago when they sang to the Glee club and told them the news of there engagment. They were all so happy for them and now here they are in a hospital in the scariest situation ever and there friends are all on there way to make sure there favorite couple is doing well. They boy's moms have come and gone making sure they had everything that they needed and letting them know they were only a call away.

Ten minutes had past and Blaine and Puck were woken from there nap with the Glee club singing there hearts out in the doorway...

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

to never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,

while you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,

and everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

but I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.

You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

so high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

 

The boys cried as there friends hugged them both and a week later Ayden Xavier Anderson Came into the world 3 weeks early making the young men the happiest daddies ever. Now they had there wedding to plan and then they really would be a family...


	12. Chapter 12

The boys are both looking out a window, they are both thinking about Ayden, and they are both surrounded by there friends and Family. Most importantly though they are both nervous and the happiest they have ever been in a long time. See it's finally the day of Blaine and Noah's wedding, finally the day that Noah's and Blaine's come true. The day they have both been looking forward too, even before Ayden, but it's so much better with the sweetness that is there son. There is a knock on the door and Blaine turns around, he is ushered out and is now standing at the front of the church next to Sam, Mike, and Ryder. Since Noah's the breeder he is the one that is supposed to walk down the isle, even if he is more butch then his soon to be husband. When it comes to there sex life, yeah Noah prefer's to be on the bottom most times, but Blaine loves to switch it up every now and then as well. Which is the plan to night. He keeps thinking of pushing Noah onto there honeymoon bed and riding his cock as hard as he can, so hard he won't be able to walk for a month without someone knowing that his Noah had been there.

Blaine looks up as the music starts and there he is, Holding Ayden in his arm's , walking down the isle with his mother. The happiest smile on his face, and the blushing one on Blaine's (He just realized that he had the biggest hard on and Noah could tell) made this moment the best. They didn't even hear what the preacher or anyone was saying they were just going threw the motions at this point. Once NOah was next to Blaine he leaned in as said in a whisper "I'll take care of that once we are out of here" and Blaine, if at all possible, blushed even more.

Noah hands the baby over too his mother and then the ceremony begins, it was a gorgeous one and they would never forget it. Noah being jewish they got to break the bottle and dance the hora and they also had traditional wedding stuff as well. The whole thing came to an end with a surprise from there friends at Glee.

Rachael walks over to the boy's and ushers them out the door of the church. " Well i know you said now sappy love songs, so we all go together and came up with this one, and I must say your gonna love it. Not only is it upbeat and I can showcase my voice in yet another way, but it is a song that Blaine had confessed one day made him think of Noah all the time."

"You are not singing that"! Blaine says with a smile.

"Hit it!" Rachael says.

(Glee)

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

(Rachael)  
I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end

(sam)  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking

(Glee)

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

(Brit)  
I often fantasize  
The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do

(Jake)  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah

(Glee)

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

(Santana)  
Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right

(Glee)

What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to loose control  
Don't let go

The boys the loved it and Noah lifts up his new husband and carries him to the limo where they kiss there little man goodbye and go off to start there life as husbands together in a very sexual way. Well at least that was the plan anyway, but once they got to the Hotel and into the bed they slept, it was also there first night away from there young son and they were tired as hell. They wouldn't of had it any other way, but as soon as they woke up Blaine got what he wanted, a nice long ride on the Puckasaurus!


End file.
